


Our Smallest Parts [podfic]

by ad_astra_03



Series: Sing Me the Alphabet [podfic] [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_astra_03/pseuds/ad_astra_03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An audiofic recording of thesardine's story "Our Smallest Parts," from the <i>Alphabet</i> series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Smallest Parts [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Smallest Parts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328251) by [thesardine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesardine/pseuds/thesardine). 



> Thanks to thesardine for generous blanket permission. This is a story that resonates with me on a super personal level, and it was a pleasure to record.

Title: Our Smallest Parts

Author: thesardine

Reader: ad_astra_03

Summary: Grappling with anxiety and PTSD, Bucky struggles to reach out to Steve months after the events in Omaha. _If Steve ever got his hand chopped off they could replace it with an iPad. With a shield on one side and an iPad on the other, that would be the perfect hand for Steve._

Specs: 00:23:15 | 21.3 MB

Download: [here](https://mega.nz/#!20AznYoK!7WB6lMviy_ZzOh8XCpbSzuW8ATORvJ8ePwqAGmhWauA).

**edited to provide a link that should work without a code**


End file.
